


【VD/ND】兔子

by qwlylhx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwlylhx/pseuds/qwlylhx
Summary: (三人互攻明示)但丁说他怀孕了。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 4





	【VD/ND】兔子

  
“那么想要孩子的话，自己生一个不就是了。”维吉尔不耐烦那个。  
  
但丁摸了摸微微隆起的小腹，感受着上面跳动的魔力团。拜它所赐，现在他可以光明正大的坐在办公桌后摸鱼，指使自己的哥哥和侄子干这干那，还不用担心被事后报复。  
真是完美！  
  
“你怀孕了？”大男孩被这条信息冲晕了。  
“没错。”但丁撩起内衬，露出被明显撑出一个弧度的腹肌，在尼禄僵硬的目光中顺着它画圈，“应该有两个月了。” “   
他的，还是还是我的。”比起暂时变成复读机的尼禄，维吉尔还是关心更实际的问题。  
”但是。而是丁耸耸肩，“我问过崔西，她说我们的魔力太相近”了，混在一起根本看不出是谁的。” ‘   
说不定是你们两个的。’但丁向维吉尔和尼禄各抛了一个媚眼。  
维吉尔不想理会变得骚气加倍的弟弟，那只会让他更加得寸进尺。  
“我的孩子。”尼禄傻愣愣的重复着，伸手抚摸着但丁的肚子，在听到但丁带着嘲弄意味的轻笑后才突然反应过来，“不对，男人怎么可能怀孕？！”   
“男人不行，但男恶魔可以。”但丁颇为认真一点，眼睛却在尼禄的腹部打转，“话说为什么不是你怀？你挨的操可不比我少。”   
“我才不会怀！”尼禄习惯性的反驳，然后又支支吾吾地篇，“可，可能是我更接近人类，不容易怀上？”   
“可是老哥也没怀啊！ 。“但丁又看向维吉尔，”按理说二胎应该更容易一些。”   
“二……胎……”   
“别听他瞎扯。”维吉尔不得不拍了尼禄一巴掌叫回他被但丁带偏的思维。  
“我们需要为孩子的降生做一点准备。”  
  
“但丁……”尼禄忘情地喊着，腰部猛地一顶，将自己送到更深处。  
现在他躺在床上，性器塞进但丁潮湿温暖的后穴。男人跨坐在他身上，兜着被精液和胎儿填满的肚子，肌肉紧绷，耻毛被白色浊液混合黏在一起，尺寸傲人的阴茎因为已经释放过几次软趴趴的垂着。但丁的下巴被抬起，嘴里塞着维吉尔的性器，粗大的物体让颈部绷出美丽的线条。尼禄觉得划过男人喉结的汗液一定美味极了。  
想到就做。尼禄改用蓝色的爪子扶住但丁的腰（“手多就是好。”他不止一次感叹。），撑起身体，去吮吻但丁的脖子。而他的父亲看了他一眼，在几次快速的抽插后释放在但丁口中。精液灌入食道，但丁顺从地将它们全部吞下，尼禄则是跟着但丁吞咽的节奏在他身上留下印记，好像他也在品尝这些腥甜的液体。  
但这些不属于他。新生恶魔的降生需要父亲精液的滋润，他们两个需要喂饱但丁和他肚子里的小东西。  
“哈……不够，还要。”刚刚才吃过精液的但丁舔着唇，对着自己的兄长说，“下面还要。”  
“贪得无厌。”维吉尔评价，但他本人对但丁的样子十分受用。放开但丁，维吉尔挪到男人的身后，把上半身大方的让给自己的儿子去侵略。当然，也没有催促尼禄拔出下面的意思。  
尼禄接管了但丁的嘴唇，刚刚被使用过的唇舌热情的接待了他，交织的舌头发出响亮的水声。尼禄又捏上但丁的胸部，不知道是不是错觉，尼禄觉得男人壮硕的胸肌似乎变得更加丰盈与柔软。想到这里以后会因为被乳汁充盈而变得发肿，尼禄就变得更加兴奋。  
“或许还会堵奶。”尼禄想着，唇舌也跟着向下移动，“又或许会因为涨奶而流个不停，需要我们处理孩子喝不完的乳汁。”尼禄啃咬但丁乳头的架势就像他真的能从里面吸出奶一样，“再或许连衣物的摩擦也受不了，不得不用束带包裹住敏感的胸部，即使如此漏出的乳汁也经常把衣服浸湿……操，我已经等不及了。”  
维吉尔看着尼禄越来越凶狠的动作，心想这孩子一定又陷入自己的性幻想里了。不过他并不介意。维吉尔把住但丁的腰，重新硬起来的性器戳在穴口，早就被操得烂熟的后穴轻松吃下了第二根硕大。维吉尔又按住但丁的肩膀，逼迫着他变成一种跪趴的姿态，接受他肆意的侵略。  
“哈……哈……”这个姿势让但丁不得不花更多注意力来保护他的肚子，他将上半身的重量全部压在尼禄身上，用膝盖和手臂给肚子足够的空间。尼禄在心里吐槽维吉尔时刻发作的控制欲，四只手抱好但丁的身体，与他接吻，下半身也没放松力道。  
儿子和弟弟纠缠在一起的美景让维吉尔有些心痒，魔人的尾巴也不自觉地跑出来。可惜自从但丁怀孕后他的儿子一直强烈反对他用这条尖利的尾巴碰但丁的肚子。最终维吉尔只是用尾巴绕上另外两个人纠缠在一起的腿，感受他们三人之间的联结。维吉尔俯下身，从但丁的颈椎一路向下吻，一只手轻轻地抚着但丁的肚子。下面进的很深，用似乎能把自己全部都送进去的力道顶着。维吉尔不会说他曾试图从下面接触他们的孩子，可惜但丁把这个（或者这些）小家伙藏得很深，他至今没得到他渴求的互动。  
三人渐入佳境。但丁喘息着，夹在两块腹肌之间的分身不久前才射了一次，现在又濒临爆发边缘。维吉尔和尼禄的动作变得越来越默契，最后两人同时顶进深处，又同时将精液灌进但丁的肚子。得到满足的但丁闷哼着射出，后穴绞紧，希望把剩下的精液全都榨干净。两人都没有拔出，将精液全部堵在里面等着但丁全部吃掉。  
但丁突然发现肚子里的魔力团发出不寻常的响动。  
  
“所以，其实是假孕？”蕾蒂问。  
“是的。”崔西回答，顺便瞄了瞄被钉在门口当标本的男人。  
“恶魔的生理构造真是神奇。”蕾蒂不由得感叹，“那么男恶魔真的能怀上吗？”  
“这个嘛……”


End file.
